A First Time For Everything
by LestrangestLady
Summary: Bilbo wants to know what it's like to be on top. Thorin lets him. I apologize for the summary, but I promise the story is better. ;) I don't own anything. :p I will love you forever if you leave an awesome review.


"Thorin?" Bilbo whispered, risking a glance at the dwarf beside him. Thorin quickly matched his glance before turning back to the road ahead. The dwarf and hobbit had been secretly courting since the fight between Thorin and Azog, and consummated their relationship a few times since then, though they never let the company know just yet. But Thorin had a feeling that some of the cleverer dwarves knew. "What is it, Master Baggins? I need to keep my eyes open to the road, so please make it quick." Fumbling with the reins in his hands, a blush crawling up his face, Bilbo stammered, "I was wondering if...what if we could...I just curious to..." Thorin couldn't help his smile as his lover still felt quite shy around him. "What is it, Bilbo? You can tell me." Still blushing redder than Gloin's beard, Bilbo looked down at his hands and mumbled, "I...was wondering if I could make love to you next time we..." Still looking down, Bilbo didn't notice Thorin reach across and tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, until his felt the dwarf's breath against his skin as he whispered, "I would let you do anything to me, Azyung. Even tear my heart in two."

A throaty chuckle left Thorin's lips as Bilbo squirmed. He sure loved to make his hobbit squirm and groan. His dwarfhood twitched as he remembered their latest lovemaking. Bilbo's flushed face as Thorin thrust into his hole, begging to fuck him more, the thrill of being caught egging them on to completion. It was a close call when Kili came looking for them just as they were coming down from their high. It was the matter of throwing on a shirt and pants and quickly tossing Bilbo into the nearest bush before the youngest of the line of Durin happened upon Thorin fussing with his top shirt button. "Button came undone," He said. "A tree branch snagged it. Happens sometimes." Whether Kili believed it or not, Thorin didn't care. Bilbo, on the other hand, didn't seem to find being tossed like a salad very funny. Especially since he landed in poison ivy and had to get medicine made by Oin, who being old and hard of hearing, had him raise his voice about how he needed ointment for the rash on his unmentionable places. The other dwarves made fun of him for days.

Bofur broke through Thorin's thoughts asking about when they were going to stop and water the horses and eat. Flushing, the prince of Durin tugged on his reins and slowed to a halt. Looking around, he realized how dark it was getting and the tiredness of the twelve other dwarves. Stealing a glance at Bilbo, Thorin raised his voice and said, "We'll stay here for the night. Bombur and Bofur, get dinner started. Ori, Dori, and Dwalin, set up camp. The rest of you, unpack what we need for the night. Master Baggins, come with me." Bilbo felt the company's eyes burning on his back as he climbed down off his pony and followed Thorin. His heart pounded in his chest as they walked between two trees and further into the forest. "Thorin? Where are we going exactly?" It was about a minute or so before Thorin answered. "Right here, Bilbo. I couldn't stop thinking about what you said earlier. About you topping. Do you still wish to?" The dwarf bent down slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of the hobbit's head. "Yes, I do." Bilbo breathed. "I just..don't know how to do this exactly. I've never...I haven't done this...be on top, I mean..." Thorin chuckled, making Bilbo feel shameful. Seeing the look on his hobbit's face, Thorin lifted Bilbo's face to meet his eyes. "Bilbo. My dear sweet Bilbo. I love you. Do not feel ashamed. I will guide you, okay?" Bilbo nodded, leaning forward to press his lips against Thorin's hungrily, groaning as Thorin opened his mouth, their tongues dancing for dominance. They eventually break apart, their foreheads touching. Bilbo moved to take off his coat but Thorin moved his hands away. "Let me. Please." The coat fell to the ground, then Bilbo's shirt. Thorin pressed his mouth against the crook of Bilbo's neck, nipping and biting a mark there. The hobbit gripped his lover's shirt front, letting out a soft moan. "Thorin..." he groaned.

Thorin moved down, planting sweet gentle kisses on Bilbo's body before he stopped just above his pants. The hobbit linked his fingers in his dwarven lover's hair, bending over to kiss him. Getting braver, Bilbo leaned forward, making Thorin lean back until he was lying on the ground with the hobbit straddling him. Without moving his mouth, Bilbo grasped the front of Thorin's shirt and quickly started unbuttoning it. "Nmmgh. No. Just rip it off, Bilbo. I need you." Thorin muttered, sitting up and lifting the shirt off. Bilbo's cheeks flushed, his eyes taking in the sight before him. The dwarf prince gripped the top of the hobbit's pants and pulled them down, setting his erection free. Thorin marveled at the length standing at attention in front of him. Bilbo stood up long enough to pull his pants, then Thorin's, all the way off. He shuddered as Thorin reached across and lightly touched him, stroking from the base to the tip. "Oh, Bilbo. You are so beautiful. Are you sure you still want to do this?" Thorin whispered, pressing a kiss on the spot just above his hobbit's crotch, sending shivers down his back. "Y-yes. Do you? You're not getting cold feet are you?" Thorin chuckled, his breath tickling the curls around the length before him. "No, my love. But first, I shall have a taste."

Before Bilbo could protest, Thorin wrapped his lips around the tip and slowly sucked the whole cock in his mouth. Bilbo gripped his lover's hair, moaning softly at the tongue swirling around his length. Thorin pulled back enough to suck on the head, enjoying the shuddering groans coming from Bilbo. No wonder Thorin loved it when he sucked him off. This felt amazing. Not wanting to end it so soon, Bilbo grasped the back of Thorin's head. "Fuck, Thorin. Please stop torturing me." The dwarf prince smirked and removed his mouth from his hobbithood with a light pop. Bilbo smiled, reaching behind him to pick up his clothing and spread it out behind Thorin. "How do you want me, Bilbo? You still wish to top, don't you?" Bilbo quickly nodded and stammered, "On your back. I want to see your face." Thorin grinned at the request and laid back, pulling Bilbo down and on top. Reaching into his jacket pocket next to him, Thorin took out a vial of oil and handed it to Bilbo. The hobbit kissed Thorin's lips, tasting himself. Pouring some oil on his fingers, Bilbo moved between Thorin's thighs, taking his lover's largeness in his hand and giving it a quick stroke. "Are you ready for me, my king?" Bilbo joked. "If I hurt you, please tell me. Okay?" Thorin nodded, trying not to moan at his dwarfhood being stroked. Bilbo slid a finger into his entrance, blushing when it produced a loud groan from the dwarf underneath him. With a nod from Thorin, the hobbit inserted another finger then a third, scissoring and curling to turn his majestic king into a pile of quivering moaning dwarf. He flexed his fingers and touched a nerve, making the dwarf under him thrust up and cry out. Enjoying the sounds coming from Thorin, Bilbo pulled out his fingers and coated his cock with the oil left over. He kissed Thorin as he pressed the head of his cock in, shuddering at the velvet heat taking the rest of him in. "B-Bilbo!" Thorin cried out. Bilbo started pulling out, fearing he had hurt his lover, when Thorin let out another gasp. The head unintentionally rubbed against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure flowing through his body. "Start moving. Feels...so good. Fuck, Bilbo!" Thorin lifted a hand to touch Bilbo's face as he pulled out and thrust in slowly, driving the dwarf below him to cry out his name, arching his back. The same hand fell to his shoulder then scratched down his back as he thrust back in, a little faster this time. "More, Bilbo. Faster! Oh gods!" Thorin cried out. Bilbo flushed, and shifted his hips grasping the dwarf underneath, enjoying the sounds that passed their lips. Bilbo pressed his mouth on the crook of Thorin's neck and bit down when Thorin growled in his ear. When the dwarf prince moved to touch himself, Bilbo placed his hand over Thorin's and smiled as they stroked to his thrusts. Shivering, feeling both pain and pleasure, and without removing himself from the one thing giving him such, Thorin moved so he was on his hands and knees and pushing back against each of the thrusts.

Feeling the familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach, Bilbo kissed Thorin, unwilling to end the lovemaking so soon. Thorin grasped at the ground beneath him, moaning coarsely in Bilbo's ear. "Don't hold back on me, Master Baggins. I want to hear you come." He said, stroking himself faster, his voice getting louder as he got closer. Upon seeing his lover coming undone by his own hand, Bilbo kissed his back and shoulders fiercely as he thrust into him with fervor. Crying out, Thorin came on his stomach and chest in thick ropey spurts. Bilbo thrust thrice and came deeply, burying his face in Thorin's back trying not to make as much noise. Softly moaning, Bilbo finished and slowly pulled out, gently kissing the dwarf prince under him. "I love you, Thorin Oakenshield. You realize that don't you?" he whispered as he pulled out his handkerchief and cleaned off what he could. Thorin smiled and touched Bilbo's cheek. "As do I, Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo laid his head on Thorin's chest, the pull of sleep calling him. Thorin lightly tapped his cheek, and kissed his forehead. "You mustn't fall asleep yet, Master Baggins. We need to head back to camp." Grinning at the groans that followed, Thorin grabbed the clothing lying about and started separating what was his and what was Bilbo's and quickly got dressed. Taking each others hands, the pair walked towards camp, picking up sticks and twigs for the fire so to not rise suspicion. But Bilbo had a feeling their cover had been blown when they got to camp and saw the smirks and not so soft whispers between the other dwarves, especially Thorin's nephews, Nori, and Dwalin. "Have fun, did ya?" Bofur said with a knowing wink. A few bags of coins flew through the air as shouts and laughter filled the air. Bilbo flushed and whispered to Thorin, "I think they know." Wrapping his arm around Bilbo, Thorin tilted his head down and placed a passionate kiss to Bilbo's lips, fueling the fire between them and the company. They were going to get hell for this later but at the moment, Thorin didn't care.


End file.
